TV-Y7
Programming rated TV-Y7 in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content that is suitable for children who are at least 7 years old. Many of these programs contain cartoon slapstick violence, humor that may be considered too ribald or morbid for younger viewers, mild innuendo, and/or themes and stories that would be considered too controversial, scary or incomprehensible for younger audiences. This rating is common for networks such as Nickelodeon, The CW's children's animated programming, Vortexx, and animated series on Disney Channel, as well as some shows on Cartoon Network (although TV-PG is gaining favorability for most programming.) Content descriptors 120px|right|thumb|The TV-Y7-FV icon; where shows rated TV-Y7-FV are likely to contain more fantasy violence than other shows rated TV-Y7. *'FV': Fantasy violence Partial list of TV-Y7 content Nickelodeon Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Newer Rating) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) *Catscratch *Danny Phantom *Fanboy and Chum-Chum *The Fairly OddParents (Newer Rating) *Hey Arnold! (Newer Rating) *Harvey Beaks *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Loud House *The Mighty B! *Monsters vs. Aliens (2013 TV Series) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *The Ren and Stimpy Show *SpongeBob SquarePants (Newer Rating) *Sanjay and Craig *Tak and the Power of Juju *Wayside (2007 TV Series) *The Wild Thornberrys (Newer Rating) Nicktoons Shows *Back at the Barnyard *Breadwinners *Edgar and Ellen *Making Fiends *Planet Sheen *The Penguins of Madagascar *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Random! Cartoons *Rabbids Invasion *Robot and Monster *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Wild Grinders Cartoon Network Shows *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cartoon Planet *Camp Lazlo *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cow and Chicken *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Johnny Bravo *I Am Weasel *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Mighty Magiswords (2016 TV Series) *Pink Panther and Pals *Reboot (1994 TV Series) *Sheep in the Big City *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (some episodes) *Time Squad *What a Cartoon *Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *We Bare Bears *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Boomerang Shows *The Garfield Show Disney Channel Shows *Gravity Falls *Wake, Rattle and Roll Disney XD Shows *Future-Worm! *Milo Murphey's Law *Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Pickle and Peanut *Right Now Kapow *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Wander Over Yonder Vortexx Shows TBS Shows *2 Stupid Dogs Fox Family Channel Shows *Donkey Kong Country Fox Kids Shows *Batman: The Animated Series *Fun House (1988 Game Show) *Goosebumps (1995 TV Series) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The Tick (1994 TV Series) *X-Men (1992 TV Series) UPN Shows *The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) *Jumanji (1996 TV Series) UPN/ABC Shows *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ABC Shows *Dumb and Dumber (1995 TV Series) *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Ewoks *Tales from the Cryptkeeper HBO Shows *Stuart Little: The Animated Series CBS Shows *Beakman's World *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *The Mask: The Animated Series *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) NBC Shows *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Captain N: The Game Master *The Incredible Hulk (1982 TV Series) *The Karate Kid (1989 TV Series) *Mister T (1983 TV Series) *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Super Mario World (1991 TV Series) First-Run Syndication Shows *Aladdin (1994 TV Series) (Newer Rating) *Extreme Ghostbusters *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fantastic Four (1994 TV Series) *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *Gargoyles (1994 TV Series) *Ghostbusters (1986 TV Series) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Iron Man (1994 TV Series) *The Jetsons *The Mighty Ducks (1996 TV Series) *The Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series) *Marvel Action Universe *Spider-Man (1981 TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Sonic Underground *Spider-Man (1967 TV Series) *Transformers (1984 TV Series) *Thundercats (1985 TV Series) *Voltron: Defender of the Universe ABC/First-Run Syndication Shows *The Real Ghostbusters Direct-to-Video Shows *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Toons.TV Shows *Angry Birds Toons *Angry Birds: Stella *Piggy Tales Netflix Shows *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *All Hail King Julien *Dawn of the Croods *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Turbo F.A.S.T. Kids WB Shows *Men in Black: The Series *¡Mucha Lucha! *Superman: The Animated Series *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems